Hi! …Goodbye
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Diriku yang selalu mencintaimu tak pernah mendapatkan sedikitpun perhatianmu. Ketika kau mendengar kabar kepergianku, saat itulah kau mencintaiku. Cinta yang tak pernah bisa kurasakan. Hai, selamat tinggal - Slight Cliffaire - No flame  :


**Hi! …Goodbye**

===OO===

_Hi! …Goodbye__ project_

_Story © _Retriva Cavalessane

_Harvest Moon_ Natsume

_Genre: __Drama__ / Angst_

_Warning: Memakai setting Harvest Moon: Back to Nature for Girls (PSX, PSP dan PS3), DoClaire, slight Cliffaire._

_Rate: __T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>"Hai! Namaku Claire!" teriak seorang wanita muda berambut pirang terang pada penduduk Mineral Town. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Claire Blonde memulai pekerjaannya di sebuah lahan subur yang berantakan, dan ia tengah memperkenalkan diri pada seorang dokter <em>stoic<em>.

"Hn. Namaku Trent. Dokter di kota ini."

Claire menggembungkan pipinya. Dokter tampan di hadapannya sangat hemat kalimat sekali! Namun Claire yakin dokter di hadapannya akan tersenyum, ―karena dirinya.

Tak banyak respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Dokter. Lelaki dingin tersebut kembali menekuni lembaran kertas di hadapannya, membuat Claire merasa tidak nyaman dan menyapa Ellie, sebelum ia menyapa penduduk lain.

"Ah Claire! Kebetulan sekali." seorang pastor muda tampan, Carter, dengan senyum khasnya menyambut kedatangan Claire di gereja miliknya.

"Anda… Pastor Carter, benar? Darimana Anda mengetahui nama saya?" ujar Claire malu-malu.

"Jangan cemas, Claire. Mayor Thomas sudah menyebarkan namamu sebelum kau bahkan sempat untuk mengunjungi rumah si pandai besi."

Claire hanya tersipu malu dan mendapati seorang lelaki pemal yang tengah duduk di kursi depan gereja, termenung.

"Namanya Cliff. Ia agak sedikit pemalu, jadi jika ada waktu, berbicaralah dengannya." Jelas Pastor Carter. Claire mengangguk dan ia langsung menghampiri Cliff.

"Hai Cliff! Namaku Claire!"

Yang dipanggil namanya tersontak kaget. Wajahnya memerah —benar-benar merah. Sepotong kalimat pun tak kunjung keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Kau… gugup ya saat menghadapi orang baru?" Claire mengambil tempat di samping Cliff dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Cliff mengangguk dan kembali menunduk.

"Saranku sih… Jangan tegan g! Cobalah untuk berbicara perlahan-lahan dan memulai sebuah topik ringan. Berbasa-basi tidak membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Itu akan membuatmu terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan, lho!"

Cliff mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sesosok wanita yang begitu baik dan juga ramah. Claire tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan bahu Cliff.

"Sudah ya, Cliff! Aku akan kembali bekerja!"

Dan Cliff bisa merasakan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas.

===OO===

Sudah enam bulan lamanya Claire membenahi perkebunan tua yang terlantar dan berantakan. Dengan sentuhan jemari ajaibnya ia mampu mengubah perkebunan tersebut menjadi kembali subur, indah, beraneka warna dan banyak tertanam bunga, sayuran, rumput dan juga buah-buahan. Disekanya keringat yang mengucur di pelipis dan memercikkan sedikit air dingin dari kolam ikan miliknya. Claire berniat untuk mengunjungi Dokter dan meletakkan segelas susu dingin hasil perahannya tadi pagi.

"Kuharap ia mau menerimanya." Claire merasakan senyumnya mengembang dan berdendang sembari menuju Klinik Mineral.

===OO===

"Ah, terimakasih…" ujar pria dingin penggemar susu dan rumput liar ketika ia menerima segelas susu dari Claire. Claire tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan seikat bunga Pinkcat Flower di meja resepsionis depan, tempat Ellie bekerja. Ellie dengan senang menerima pemberian Claire dan menaruh ikatan bunga tersebut di sebuah vas.

"Sudah ya, Dokter, Ellie. Besok aku akan datang lagi membawa hadiah baru!" Claire menurunkan gagang pintu klinik dan berlari kembali menuju kebunnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa gadis itu senang memberiku susu, rumput liar atau sayuran —entah mengapa hal ini sedikit janggal."

"Sudahlah Dokter, mungkin ia menaruh hati padamu." goda Ellie yang sejenak membuat wajah Dokter semerah buah apel.

"Tak mungkin… Sudah, sudah. Kembali bekerja."

Ellie mengangguk dan diam-diam tersenyum senang, melihat reaksi atasannya yang sangat jarang tampak di hadapannya.

Claire, memang benar menaruh hati pada Dokter. Ia akan membuat Dokter menyukainya —sebelum ia harus kembali ke tempat asalnya di penghujung tahun ini.

===OO===

"Ayolah, Dokter. Tahun ini saja. Aku menyiapkan berbotol-botol susu sapi segar, dan aneka makanan menyehatkan di rumah!"

Dokter —yang ternyata selama ini selalu disukai Claire hanya menatap gadis pirang yang tengah terisak di hadapannya dengan sayu. Ia dengan setengah hati berusaha menyanggupi undangan Festival Malam Berbintang yang dihadiahkan Claire untuknya dalam bentuk kartu berwarna biru.

"Akan aku pastikan televisi milikku menyala, perapianku hangat dan bunga-bunga pot ku tumbuh indah!" isakan Claire semakin menjadi. "Kumohon… Pastor Carter juga akan datang…"

Dokter menggaruk kepalanya dan menepuk pelan rambut Claire.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu besok sore. Aku juga akan membawa Cheesecake, jadi pastikan agar meja makanmu cukup besar untuk menampung makanan kita semua."

"Jangan cemas! Aku sudah memperbesar ukuran rumahku, meja makannya juga! Sudah dipermanis taplak, lho! Tidak bulat membosankan seperti dulu." Claire menjulurkan lidahnya. Kesedihannya sudah hilang. Ia kembali tertawa dan dengan cepat melesat kembali ke kebunnya, dengan harapan ini akan menjadi minggu yang indah untuknya.

Minggu terakhirnya.

===OO===

Festival Malam Berbintang ini merupakan yang pertama bagi Claire. Di kota besar tempat kelahirannya, biasa disebut sebagai Natal dan dirayakannya pada tanggal dua puluh lima, atau hari esok. Namun disini dirayakan pada tanggal dua puluh empat, dan langit bersinar cerah dan bertabur bintang yang tak mungkin tertandingi jumlahnya ketika hari biasa.

Claire memasak nasi kari yang dipermanis dengan potongan ikan dan sayur, susu stroberi, jus sayuran dan kue kukis cokelat. Dokter membawa sepiring besar Cheesecake. Pastor Carter membawa acar mentimun dan susu sapi perahan. Suara perapian yang mendesis menjadi pendamping makan malam ketiganya. Claire berkali-kali menunjukkan senyumnya untuk Dokter, namun tak direspon apapun, membuat wanita berambut cerah tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dan bertekad untuk membereskan kopornya malam ini juga.

Pastor Carter banyak bercerita mengenai pengalaman religi nya dan membuat Dokter terkesima —walaupun hanya sedikit.

Dokter dengan cepat mengakhiri makan malamnya dan sempat membantu Claire membereskan perkakas makan, sebelum ia cepat-cepat pergi dari kediaman sang wanita.

Claire hanya bisa menunduk, terjatuh lemah dan pasrah.

Dokter Trent Middleford takkan pernah melirik Claire Blonde.

Walau hanya untuk sekali saja.

===OO===

"Aku tak yakin dengan hal ini. Kau cepat sekali datang dan pergi." sanggah Zack pagi itu di pelabuhan Mineral. Ia melihat dengan jelas mata biru safir Claire yang tak lagi bersinar cerah.

"Ini memang sudah seharusnya, Zack. Aku _harus_ meninggalkan Kota Mineral. Tempat ini tidak akan menjadi peristirahatan terakhirku, walau aku sangat ingin."

Zack mengerti maksud sang wanita. Ia membantu memasukkan kopor dan perlengkapan Claire ke dalam kabin perahu putih miliknya dan berlayar jauh meninggalkan Kota Mineral.

_Claire Blonde menderita kanker paru-paru stadium akhir, dan operasi akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 5 Spring Tahun Kedua._

Secercah kalimat itulah yang tertera di surat keterangan sakit milik Claire.

Secercah kalimat busuk —menurut Claire— yang membuatnya menderita.

Secercah kalimat memabukkan yang menghalangi cita-citanya.

Secercah kalimat yang mengubur senyum indahnya.

Membuat sang Dokter menyesal dengan hilangnya sosok Claire yang begitu cepat.

Membuat penduduk bersedih.

Membuat Dokter kehilangan seseorang yang ternyata _penting untuknya_.

===OO===

_**8 tahun kemudian**_

"Yo~! Aku Jack Auguste Blonde! Tapi lupakan nama akhirnya, ya. Nama itu —uuh tak cocok untuk lelaki."

…_Blonde? Mungkinkah ia satu keluarga dengan Claire?_

"Ehm, Jack? Apakah kau satu keluarga dengan Claire Blonde?"

"Maksud Dokter, Claire Vyara Blonde?"

"Aku tak tahu nama tengahnya, namun kira-kira begitulah."

"Ia adalah kakakku yang meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kanker paru-paru, stamina tidak stabil setelah operasi dan meninggal satu tahun kemudian. Aku disini menggantikan perannya. Kudengar ia merawat kebunnya dengan baik."

Dokter hanya bisa terpaku, lemas. Ia tak percaya setiap kalimat yang diluncurkan oleh Jack.

_Claire? Meninggal?_

_Tanpa aku mengetahui berita ini?_

"Kau orang yang disukai Claire, kau tahu…"

Dokter menengadah, tersentak.

"Claire sering bercerita padaku sebelum kematiannya mengenai sosokmu yang hangat dan juga misterius. Ia mengagumi kalimatmu, etos kerjamu, semangatmu, pancaran cahaya matamu, semuanya. Ia selalu bermimpi mampu lepas dari mimpi buruk yang menjerat kesehatannya dan kembali ke kota ini, kembali berkomunikasi denganmu. Sayang, itu hanya tinggal kenangan sekarang."

Dokter merasakan kedua bola matanya memanas. Air mata siap menganak dan melemaskan seluruh persendiannya.

"Itukah alasannya… ia pergi begitu cepat, meninggalkan kota ini?"

"Ya, dan menjalani prosedur kesehatan yang berujung… Tak perlu kujelaskan." Jack mengangkat bahu dan menggoda Ellie.

_Kau, pada hari itu mengatakan hai untukku._

_Kau, pada hari itu tersenyum untukku._

_Kau, pada hari ini, seolah mengatakan selamat tinggal untukku._

_Aku, terlambat menyadari perasaanmu dan perasaanku._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Claire…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
